A Relation Three
by Thegamedragon
Summary: Issei Hyodou. Un chico que cruza segundo año, con un pasado oscuro y que no sabe lo que es amor. Rias Gremory, su profesora sexy de historia, que empieza a sentir algo por él. Y por último, Akeno Himejima, una seductora ama de casa, abandonada y sin hijos. Tres personajes que no sabían nada del uno del otro, pero sin embargo, se ven envueltos, en la pasión y la frenética lujuria.
1. Prologo

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

Bueno, sin más interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic.

* * *

Diálogos:

\- Conversaciones. –

-'' Pensamientos''-

 _- _"__ _Recuerdos en modo flashbacks" -_

\- *Llamadas telefónicas*-`

* * *

 **\- A Relation Three -**

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

Amor…

La mayoría de personas experimentan ese sentimiento en una edad joven.

El amor te puede llegar de mil y un maneras posibles.

Puede llegar en el momento menos inesperado y de la persona más desconocida.

Dicen que el amor es de dos...

¿Pero y si también viene de tres?

* * *

En mi infancia experimente la presión de una inestable familia destruida a manos de las infidelidades de mi padre y las constantes decaídas de mi madre alcohólica.

En un principio yo había sido un error por parte de ambos cuando eran jóvenes alocados y con un libido descontrolado, experimentado la mejor parte de sus vidas hormonales. Desgraciadamente eso terminaría con mi llegada.

Obviamente, por la falta de recursos y porque aún era muy temprano, no querían que yo naciera en este mundo. El peligro de que mi madre falleciera en el parto era alto, y el nivel económico de mi padre era bajo.

Mi madre intento abortar.

Acción que fue impedida por parte de mi abuelo paterno.

Al parecer fue la única persona de mi familia que quería que yo naciera.

Después de una charla, mi abuela también apoyo la causa y obligo a su hijo a tomar un empleo mediocre en una compañía de luz de la ciudad, para poder costear los gastos de la boda de la cual fue obligado a casarse.

Claramente que no fue un matrimonio feliz.

Era una maldita bomba de tiempo.

Una que exploto cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad.

Estaba tranquilo, en mi cuarto estudiando después de haberme escapado con Shido-san a jugar, cuando de repente se escuchaban conversaciones de doble sentido que rápidamente cambiaron a fuertes gritos, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

 _"¨¿Que está pasando?"_

Pensé siendo tan solo un niño, baje las escaleras rápidamente y observe detrás del sillón principal de la sala como mis padres se gritaban el uno al otro, insultándose y mandándose al diablo en pocas palabras.

Las botellas de licor, que mi madre tomaba, estaban esparcidas por todo el piso de la sala principal.

Había aún ese extraño líquido en ellas, así que era obvio que ella estaba tomando antes de que viniera mi padre.

Los gritos sobre una mujer desconocida que había estado preguntando por mi padre en una llamada telefónica, atendida por mi madre era la causa de la disputa.

Él decía que solo era una compañera de trabajo, pero ella no le creyó y saco sus cosas a la calle.

Indignado, mi padre aquellas noches iba a un hotel para descansar lejos de la mujer que lo tenía harto.

O al menos eso es lo que él decía, ya que madre aseguraba que se iba a un motel o a la casa con alguna otra mujer, probablemente la que lo llamaba cada día.

Una noche, los gritos se detuvieron.

Baje de mi habitación para ver como mamá estaba siendo cargado por mi padre, y como él llamaba a una ambulancia desesperado.

Ella había tenido un ataque cardiaco.

Cuando el doctor nos atendió, nos dijo que la causa fue el enorme estrés, la ansiedad y la depresión que aumentaba constantemente.

Pero dijo que la fuerte noticia que mi madre recibió esa tarde fue lo que le produjo el ataque cardiaco.

Al parecer mi padre decidió divorciarse de ella de una buena vez por todas, pero al ver como mi madre no se lo iba a dar tan fácil, empezó a contarle todas sus aventuras que había tenido tras sus espaldas durante tantos años.

Mama no lo soporto, rompió en llanto, se ahogaba en la humillación, en el dolor de haber fallado como mujer...ella explotó finalmente.

Yo esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera, con esperanzas que me dejaran ver como estaba.

Antes de que una enfermera me dejara pasar, Papa salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Mamá, sosteniendo una carpeta con documentos en sus manos.

Su cabeza estaba agachada, y tenía una mirada de indiferente al verme.

-Los papeles de divorcio están firmados. En breve iras a vivir conmigo , ya que la salud de tu madre no es buena...Prepara tus cosas, nos iremos esta tarde.- me anuncio llanamente.

Yo me aleje de él, y corrí a la habitación que debía estar mamá.

Al entrar, vi como ella tenía su mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación.

Cuando me vio, parecía que yo no estaba ahí en sus ojos, eran vacios y sin vida, como si algo importante de se le hubiese sido arrebatado de su ser.

-Issei...espero que tu nunca tengas que vivir esto.-

Las palabras que me decían eran débiles y tristes...

Yo estaba confundido, y con un terrible dolor en el pecho que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara y las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Con una voz temblorosa, le haría sin saber, la última pregunta a mi madre ese día.

-¿Mamá, tu aún me quieres?

-Hijo…yo nunca te quise.-

Tal vez si no escuchado esas palabras...no estuviesen los problemas que tengo ahora.

* * *

¿Es muy difícil saber lo que sucede, no?

Déjenme explicarle más detalladamente, con las siguientes palabras.

Soy un imbécil en las relaciones.

No sé cómo ser un buen novio sin cagarla o estropear la relación en la primera cita.

He tenido varias parejas.

Pero siempre la relación no llega a funcionar.

No he tenido una "novia" oficial.

Ya que siempre terminan conmigo al siguiente día.

Pero todo cuando conocí a dos mujeres que cambiarían mi vida para siempre y me causarían mas de un dolor de cabeza y problemas.

Una de ellas, es mi maestra de historia japonesa, Rias Gremory, quien me cautivo el primer día de clases.

La segunda es la señorita Akeno Himejima, quien está casada, pero al parecer ella no tiene un matrimonio estable.

Atrapado entre dos mujeres que son increíblemente hermosas, me desenvuelvo en un mundo lleno de problemas por la relación que llevo con ellas tanto como sentimental e íntimamente.

Pensé que las relaciones dependían de dos personas.

Pero ahora mi relación depende de ellas y yo.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

.

.

.

¡Ah! Es verdad, no me he presentado.

Soy Issei Hyodou, tengo el cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y diecisiete años.

Y estoy metido en una relación de tres.

* * *

 **Fin del Prologo**

* * *

 **Editado el 10/03/2018**


	2. Rayo, trueno, y relámpago

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga. No me hago responsable si algunos de los OC inventados, son parecidos a cualquier personaje de anime o manga. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, echo solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años...

Aunque sé que nadie me hará caso y lo van a leer de todas maneras. Solo pongo este aviso para que no me demanden ni me bloquen la cuenta.

Bueno, sin más interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic :D

* * *

Diálogos:

\- Conversaciones. –

-'' Pensamientos''-

 _- _"__ _Recuerdos en modo flashbacks" -_

\- *Llamadas telefónicas*-`

* * *

 **\- A Relation Three -**

* * *

Capítulo uno: **[Rayo, Trueno y Relámpago]**

* * *

El olor a cigarrillo era insoportable.

Era algo incompresible debido a que él no estaba en la casa.

Aunque...

Las botellas de licor barato se extendían desde la entrada de la puerta...hasta el final de la cocina.

Bueno...no es que como si la casa fuera grande.

Pero bueno...eso no importaba en ese momento.

CRASH

El ruido de un trueno se escuchó por toda la casa.

En el pequeño ventanal de la sala, se apreciaba como la lluvia caía como una tempestad.

Hacia frío. ..

Y un olor horrible se presentaba en la sala de estar.

Pero no era del cigarrillo...

No...era un olor mucho peor...

A carné descompuesta.

Un olor de putrefacción nefasto.

Un pequeño niño..de cabellos castaños, caminaba lentamente, guiándose por el fuerte olor, fue hasta el bulto de la alfombra...

El olor se hizo más fuerte.

Sus pequeñas manitas agarraron la parte superior de la alfombra...

Sus ojitos ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sus manitas y todo su cuerpo temblaban.

El ruido de la lluvia desapareció.

Los truenos de afuera ya no se escuchaban en su cabeza.

Todo...

Absolutamente todo...se rompió.

Su mente quedó quebrada al ver...que debajo de esa manta sucia...

Se encontraba el cadáver de su amada madre.

ZAZZZZ

Lo último que pudo sentir...fue la onda de un rayo, seguido de un poderoso trueno, el cual estaba acompañado con la luz del relámpago.

* * *

Abriendo sus ojos ámbar de golpe, con la respiración agitada y el sudor recoriendole todo el cuerpo.

\- Maldita sea...contrólate Issei...solo es fue un sueño.- murmuraba para sí mismo el chico...pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños...

Levantándose de su fría, pero cómoda cama. Salió de la recamara, en dirección a la cocina.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua...

Con eso relajaría sus nervios.

Y al mismo tiempo aliviaría su garganta seca.

Caminando por el estrecho pasillo, de nuevo a su habitación... vio desde la ventana como en plena noche de enero...llovía fuertemente.

Gruñía en su interior.

Tal vez no debió comprar el apartamento a aquel extraño vendedor..

* * *

 _\- Bueno señor...solo firme en esta parte y el departamento será de su propiedad. -_

 _\- Por supuesto.-_

 _\- Bueno. Eso es todo...que tenga un buen día.-_

 _\- Muchas gracias.-_  
 _\- No...gracias a usted - susurrando la última parte._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- N-no nada...Aquí están las llaves. Gracias por su compra. Adiós -_

 _-...Que gente más rara. - murmuraba, mientras veía como el hombre que le vendió aquel departamento, desaparecía con el camión de mudanza..._

* * *

ZAZZZZZ

Suspirando pesadamente, observo desde la ventana como la onda de un rayo aparecía...seguida del estruendo de un poderoso trueno, que estaba acompañando con la luz del relámpago.

Por extraño que pareciese, aquellos fenómenos climáticos le hacían recordar a una persona...

* * *

 _Estaba caminando normalmente por el centro comercial de la ciudad, buscando algunos víveres para su nuevo departamento..._

 _Cuando la vio..._

 _Parada en frente a una sospechosa tienda departamental...Sus ojos la vieron..._

 _A ella._

 _La mujer mas sexys que podía a ver visto en su vida._  
 _Largo y sedoso cabello oscuro..._

 _Unos hermosos y brillantes ojos violetas._

 _Unos pechos de infarto._

 _Una estrecha cadera..._

 _Y piernas extremadamente sexys..._

 _Podía decir más de la persona que estaba viendo al frente de él, pero decidió callar por respeto._

 _Aquella perso...mujer, era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida..._

 _Traía puesto una blusa negra...escotada._

 _Jeans sanamente ajustados...que hacían relucir su redondo trasero..._

 _Zapatos de tacón dorados a juego con el brazalete y el collar que llevaba en su cuello..._

 _Rayos._

 _Podía sentir como esa mujer expandía desde su lugar una onda que le hacía vibrar._

 _\- Ara ara...disculpe...-_

 _Su voz le hacía retumbar desde sus adentros._

 _\- Fufufufu...sabe, me hará sonrojar si me mira de esa manera. - dándole una sonrisa tímida._

 _Eso lo mató._

 _Aquella sonrisa...era la representación de la misma luz._  
 _\- Ah..ha..esto...- balbuceaba el chico, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra._

 _\- Ara ara, a alguien se le comió la lengua el ratón? Fufufufu - decía la hermosa mujer colocando elegantemente su mano en su boca, evitando reírse._

 _\- Ahhh!..no no. Perdón! Ha sido un error y una falta de respeto por parte mío quedarme viéndola señorita. - inclinadose en modo de disculpa, haciendo reír más a la joven._

 _\- Ara ara. Tranquilo...no es ninguna falta de respeto. Fufu. Pero quisiera pedirle un favor a cambio si no ne molesta.-_

 _¿Hm? Un favor?. -_

 _\- Hai...mira los trajes del ventanal, de la tienda. Y respondeme sinceramente...¿Cual de ellos me quedaría mejor?-_

 _\- Eh? P-Pero por que yo?_

 _\- Ara ara, Solo quiero la opinión de un joven saludable...después de todo, a ustedes les encanta ese tipo de cosas no? - señalando picaramente la sospechosa tienda.._

 _La boca del chico se abrió por completo..._

 _Dentro de aquella tienda...había un sin número de lencería y trajes eróticos. ..mas objetos que eran clasificados sólo para adultos._

 _Si. Vibradores de diferentes tamaños._

 _\- Ara ara. Tranquilo...Tal vez no haga nada malo con esos. - le susurraba sensualmente en el oído, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos._

 _\- Yo...este..ahh. ha...- no podía negar que a los adolescentes les encantaba ese tipo de cosas._  
 _Más viniendo de una mujer tan sexy como ella._

 _Issei no tenia respuesta._

 _Sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta._

 _Miro el traje de coneja playboy..._

 _Realmente le quedaría bien. No obstante, ella no parecía una débil conejita..._

 _Descartado._

 _Observo el de enfermera sexy...otro traje que le quedaría de puta madre. Pero no...por una extraña razón, sentía que a ella le gustaba dar dolor en vez de curarlo..._

 _Descartado._

 _\- Ara ara, Fufufufu...¿Y bien ...cual de esos trajes me quedaría? - preguntaba sensualmente la mujer._

 _El último que quedaba era el de una sacerdotisa...de una sádica y masoquista sacerdotisa. ..._

 _Consistía en el mismo traje que usan las mujeres en un templo shinto..._

 _Solo que mas revelador y sexy._

 _Para empezar, el hakama, de donde se supone debía llegar hasta la altura de él tobillo...llegaba hasta los muslos..._

 _El haori por los brazos estaba despedazado...como si una bestia se los hubiese arrancado._

 _Era salvaje..._

 _Era un traje de ero miko._

 _Bingo._

 _\- Ese de ahí. ..- respondió el castaño, apuntando al traje mencionado..._

 _\- Ara ara...no sabia que te gustarán las sacerdotisas...-_

 _\- Bueno, realmente no...pero. - acercándose al oído de la pelinegra. - a ti te quedaría demasiado bien...de hecho sexy - sonriendo cuando ella empezó q poner una cara lasciva..._

 _No sabe porque empezó a actuar así._

 _Coquetear con una mujer que no conocía hace menos de cinco minutos estaba mal._

 _Es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

 _¿Entonces que lo llevó a actuar así?_

 _Tal vez porque aquella diosa le había tentado momentos antes y buscaba venganza._

 _\- Ara ara..no deberías a ver hecho eso...-_

 _\- Akeno!_

 _Una voz gruesa hizo eco en el pasillo del centro comercial._

 _Un hombre._

 _Uno con aspecto serio y enojado se acercaba furioso hasta ellos._

 _\- Tsk...Ya vino el aburrido.- susurraba por lo bajo la pelinegra._

 _\- Eh? Cómo..Quien es ese? - se preguntaba el chico._

 _El hombre de repeinado cabello azul y serios ojos grises camino hasta el lugar en donde estaban ellos._

 _Parándose firme, arreglando su costoso traje el hombre empezó a discutir._

 _\- Me puedes decir que mierdas estas haciendo aquí?...hace media hora debíamos irnos de este lugar...te dije que solo te esperaría cinco minutos. Y sabes como me jode que me hagan esperar - Gruñia el hombre, pasandose una mano por el cabello, desesperado. - en menos de media hora tengo que ir a ver a mi jefe en el trabajo y te encuentro aquí. ..Con este puberto hormonal! - apuntando al chico, quien enojado iba a contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver una mano en su hombro.._

 _\- Tranquilo...perdónalo, es así siempre...- le susurraba por lo bajo, antes de caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre, agarrando su brazo y envolviéndole en el suyo, para después darle un beso seco en la mejilla._

 _\- Disculpa pero..-_

 _\- Ise-kun! -_

 _Una voz chillona y molesta resonó en sus oídos, al punto de dejarlo sordo. Volteado en si mismo, vio como una castaña se tiró encima suyo, logrando que se estampará sobre el suelo._

 _La castaña era Irina Shido._

 _Su amiga de la infancia._

 _Y carga insoportable en este momento._

 _\- Cough...Irina, amiga, si no es tanto problema...apártate de encima! - votando a la chica con un leve empujón._

 _\- Ay, bruto Ise-kun! Me dolió! - se quejaba la chica llorosa._

 _\- No tanto de como a mi me duelen tus estupideces...ahora ¿en que estaba? Así si- parándose del piso, limpiándose la ropa el chico empezó a caminar hasta el hombre.- disculpa... pero-_

 _..._

 _\- ¿Huh? - el castaño vio como la pareja desaparecía en el montón de gente de la plaza..._

 _..._

 _Se quedó un buen rato parado en el mismo lugar hasta que la pareja paso por las puertas de elevador..._

 _Lo último que vio de ellos...fueron sus manos entrelazadas...y en sus dedos...el mismo anillo._

 _Algo en él estaba frustrado..._

 _Y sabia lo que era._

 _Aquella hermosa mujer._

 _Que le atraía físicamente..._

 _Estaba casada..._

 _\- Akeno...-_

* * *

\- Y ahí se fue mi oportunidad de sexo fácil - suspiraba derrotado el chico. - Maldita Irina y su profesora.- PIPIPPIPI

-¿Hm? - viendo en su reloj vio como marcaban las tres de la mañana...

Tres de la mañana...

Solo tenia cinco horas para dormir...

Cansado, agarro su sábana e intento dormir.

Después de todo mañana debía estar listo.

Era un día importante.

Mañana era su primer día en segundo año de secundaria en la academia kuoh.

ZAZZZZZ

* * *

 **-Viejo edificio de la academia Kuoh-**

* * *

\- Ufff...listo, ya termine con el favor que le prometí a Irina-chan. - decía una sexy pelirroja con un pilar de documentos en su cómodo escritorio.

ZAZZZZ.

\- Mmm, por lo general este es el tipo de clima que le gusta a Akeno. - viendo desde su asiento como los rayos, truenos y Relámpagos se hacían presentes en el oscuro cielo...

Volviendo la vista a la pila de papeles que tenía, agarro el primero que se encontraba encima de la pila...

\- ¿Con que Hyoudou Issei-kun? Fufufufu...¿me pregunto si me dejara que lo llame Ise? Oh, vamos, soy su profesora. Por supuesto que si! - tirándose al sillón de la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara. - Bueno, Ise...yo seré tu profesora...Rías Gremory...-

ZAZZZZZ

* * *

 **\- En otro lugar -**

* * *

\- Issei eh?...-

\- Porque repites el nombre de aquel puberto?...aparte de eso. Espero que no me hayas intentado engañar con ese mocoso..-

\- No nada de eso...solo estaba jugando.

Si...para ella eso solo era un juego.

En algún momento se su vida le habían llegado las ondas del amor...y se había casado con el hombre que ella consideraba perfecto..

La luna de miel fue tan fuerte y amorosa...

Pero todo lo bueno acaba.

Su marido dejo de prestarle atención y por lo consiguiente la dejo abandonada...

La luz que la alumbraba dejo de brillar en esos momentos.

Solo en extraños momentos como ese es en el que le acompaña al centro comercial...

Claro que ya no es lo mismo...

Ella ya lo había intentado engañar millones de veces...

Pero siempre venía el y lo arruinaba.

Como lo que acababa que pasar con aquel lindo chico de los trajes.

¿Lindo?

Bueno, si lo era...aquel chico fue capaz de a verle seguido el juego...

Fufufufu. ..

Tal vez debería encontrarle en otro rato...para seguir jugando con él.

Después de todo...

Le encantaba burlarse de los engreídos hombres.

.

.

Los odiaba tanto.

* * *

 **[Fin del primer capítulo]**

* * *

Ola ke ace!

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Así que lo resumiré todo aquí.

Mis viejos vieron mis documentos plagados de borradores de fanfiction, se empuntaron, me mandaron a un lugar en donde estuve encerrado como monja. Y ahora vuelvo desde ese infierno para decirles que por ahora no actualizare mis aquí mis fics, si no en mi pagina de facebook.

Quisiera darles un link y responder comentarios, pero ahora estoy corto de tiempo!

Solo busquen como Thegamedragon.

Y ahí estaré respondiendo sus alegres y no tan alegres comentarios :D

Si no tengo chance de publicar, ya voy a ver si un amigo que me esta ayudando con esto, publica por mi en su cuenta.

Por cierto. Gracias Jorgue, que eres todo un macho XD

Eso es todo lo que dire.

Soy thegamedragon.


End file.
